


Extended Lunch Break

by Kat_d86



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cheeky Devil, Chloe POV, Devil has Super Strength So It's Possible Position, F/M, PWP, Penthouse, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys (mentioned), Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer pop back to the Penthouse to break up a day of police work.Purely smut & PWP
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 241





	Extended Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn...I was going to have the infamous phone go off but didn't have the heart to interrupt them.
> 
> Maybe next time....
> 
> (My 1st published smut fic. Constructive criticism welcome)

Chloe gripped the headboard as she rocked on top of Lucifer and wondered how the words ‘extended lunch break’ had come to mean ‘come back to the Penthouse and have sex with the Devil’. A crime scene in an adult toy shop hadn’t helped. He’d been so damn smug as he pointed out which ones he already owned and whispered in her ear about what they could do to each other with them once they got home. She’d barely got him through the door before she was discarding her own clothes and ripping his off. Now his hands stroked over her thighs where she straddled him before grasping her waist. He gave two rapid thrusts that made her catch her breath before a deeper one that made her groan as she leaned back. Her inner muscles started to flutter already and she looked down to see that smug look was back on his face. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get the toys?” He managed to sound coy despite the deeper breaths he was taking as he continued to roll his hips at a steady pace. He was infuriatingly good and he knew it, but she wasn’t going to be out done today. On his next thrust she raised herself up onto her knees so only the head of his cock was inside her. He growled as she denied him and she grinned. 

“I thought you liked to play?” she teased as she lowered herself slowly but only an inch before rising back up again. 

“Oh, is that the game Detective?” He went to pull down on her waist but she took hold of his wrists.

“Nope” She pinned his hands to the pillow either side of his head as she continued to take only the smallest amount of him “No hands”

“Hmphs” His hips tilted as he tried to reach her again. She allowed him a little deeper but still didn’t let him bury himself inside her. The Devil actually whined in frustration and she was briefly distracted by how unbelievably HOT it was that she held such power over him. She interlaced their fingers and lent down so she could kiss him. His mouth was eager for her and every time his tongue danced over hers she let herself sink a little lower. He nipped at her bottom lip and she moaned. She rewarded him by dipping her hips so half of him slipped inside and his fingers flexed in her hands. He broke off to kiss a line across her cheek towards her ear. 

“No hands Hmmm? I can work with that.” He whispered and she felt him move as he brought his knees up and planted his feet on the bed. 

“Really? That I’d like to…OH” her teasing was cut short as he lifted his ass off the bed and thrust strongly into her. He pulled out and back in easily, his backside never touching down, as he held his lower half up with pure strength. She was jolted forward and had to let go of his hands to catch herself on the headboard once more. That put her beasts in line with his face and he raised himself up onto his hands. He was affective in a crab position and it didn’t seem to slow him down in the slightest as his tongue flicked out over one nipple and then the other before taking them into his mouth in turn. It was her turn to whine as he sucked and flicked them with his tongue in time with his thrusts.

She was effectively sitting on him and her arms started trembling holding her own weight off him before she realised she didn’t need to. She kept her feet on the bed so she could move herself in time with his trusts and let him hold them both. He began to move faster still and she reached down to grab one of his arms. She pulled it up knowing he could support them both on one, advantages of a partner with super strength. She placed his hand on her ass and squeezed her fingers over his to show him what she wanted but his hand remained still.

“Lucifer” she groaned in frustration and she felt it as he chuckled and the vibrations hummed through the nipple he currently held in his mouth. He let it slip out with a wet pop and looked up at her through his dishevelled hair. 

“No hands” he repeated her instruction with a mischievous grin. She couldn’t help but look at him with pleading eyes.

“Please” she implored and he groaned. His fingers tighten over her ass cheek almost immediately and she pushed back against him with all her weight. His fingers digging into her flesh centred her in the moment and she panted as she ground against him. He was still holding them up and her legs were starting to shake. 

She just…needed…to…

As he thrust upwards he dropped his supporting arm and fell back onto his shoulders with their hips still high off the bed. Her upper half fell with him, her chest pressed against his and she sort his mouth greedily. She held onto him with both hands as his hips continued to move, not missing a beat, and his freed hand slid between them. She kissed along his neck as his thumb found her clit and ground tight circles. She cried out and honest to his Dad BIT him on the shoulder as the sensation overwhelmed her. He yelled and his hips faltered for a moment. 

“Ngh” She dug her feet into the bed and pushed back, not wanting him to stop but unable to form words. He started moving again, more hurried and less even, as she licked and kissed at where she had bit him. She could feel her inner muscles starting to tighten around him and she frantically twitched her hips to rub her clit against his thumb. Her whole body strained and then she was coming. Her orgasm washed through her like a crashing wave, his thrusts carrying her along and drawing it out as she keened. She felt him shudder under her and he was unashamedly loud as he came inside her with stuttering thrusts. He didn’t stop moving until the sensations became too much and she stopped him with a groan. 

He lowered them both down and she pooled onto the bed face down. She panted into the silk sheets as her brain rebooted until she was eventually able to turn over. He was laying on his side with such a soft look in his eyes as he watched her she couldn’t help but smile at him. She raised her hand drunkenly and stroked the side of his face. He caught her wrist and turned so he could kiss her palm. She hummed happily and he smiled. They lay there for several minutes just staring at each other until real world responsibilities started to seep back into her consciousness.

“I still need to show you the toys Detective” He said with a lazy grin and she sighed.

“We need to get back to work Lucifer” She pointed out as she blinked away the lure of blissful sleep that was trying to overtake her. He hummed as he lent forward and kissed the side of her neck.

“Later then?” He asked in that insatiable, sultry tone of his and despite what they had just shared she felt herself shiver in anticipation. 

“Yes Lucifer, later”


End file.
